The present invention relates to generally to pump systems and specifically to an improvement on conventional pumps which are used to draw water from wells on farms or the like. These pumps typically included an elongated pipe which extended into the ground into the water supply at a piston in the pump actuatable by a pump handle to create a vacuum in the pipe line and thereby draw water from the well.
The present invention provides pump systems which are constructed to simulate fully functional, hand manipulated water pumps. A cylindrical housing internal to the pump""s support structure and comprising inlet and outlet ports provides the conduit for water to enter and exit. A movable rod inserted into the cylindrical housing is provided with piston heads spaced in a predetermined manner and attached to a mechanical arm that is activated with a pump handle. Pumping the handle up and down causes the movable rod to slide within the cylindrical housing alternately exposing and closing off inlet and outlet ports. Water enters through the exposed inlet port and is pushed through the cylindrical housing by the sliding rod and piston heads and expelled through the spout via the outlet port. The expelled water is directed to a drain connection. Water or other fluids from a source are introduced by a removable hose connection or a permanent connection.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, water is recirculating by an electrically activated pump. Recirculation is initiated by first filling a tripod bucket situated beneath the pump expulsion spout with water. When raised, the pump handle trips a switch supplying power to the electric pump. Recirculation of the water continues until power is removed from the electric pump. A drain function is provided to renew the water.
An accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is produced a unique combination of valves, linkages, and springs to allow or inhibit water flow. The system comprises a piping system wherein two valves are spaced in line in a pipe and linked in such a way that when one is open the other is closed. The linkages are connected to a control arm attached to a movable handle. Pumping the handle causes the valves to alternately open and close allowing water under pressure from its source to be expelled through a spout.